home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 678 (29 Nov 1990)
Synopsis After finding out what was bothering Blake, Ailsa sends Steven to chat to him. On the beach, Steven tells Blake how he lost his family in a fire and how Tom and Pippa helped him to get over his guilt. He used to think he could've saved them if he hadn't been staying in a friend's house up the road. He manages to plant a seed of doubt in Blake's head that he definitely killed his mum by getting into trouble with the law. When he gets back to the Diner to report back to Ailsa, he says he got Blake thinking and that he'll be fine in time. Pippa is making her Christmas puddings when Michael arrives with the rent and a sixpence he found in the Boat Shed. Delighted, she adds it to the pudding mix. Final rehearsals for Romeo and Juliet are underway. Donald sends Haydn and Sophie away to rehearse their balcony scene separately. Sophie says she'd rather they just pretend to kiss this time but there's definitely an undercurrent between them. Bored of being stuck at home, Bobby comes into the diner and gets annoyed at everyone asking him how she is. She suffers another cramp. Later she calls her doctor who says it doesn't sound like anything out of the ordinary but that he'd like to see her in the morning anyway. At the Surf Club, Marilyn's telling Alf about her lease and that she and Adam could end up on the streets at any time. Alf suggests to her that she should buy it herself. She already has the deposit so all she needs to do now is go to the bank and get a loan. Speech Night is well underway. Steven wins an award for being the Best All-Round Sportsman in the school. Sophie wins a special prize because 1990 is the International Year of Literacy and she has overcome her own illiteracy. Then on to Romeo and Juliet. When it gets to the balcony scene, the kisses between Haydn and Sophie become more passionate than either of them had bargained for. Or as Pippa later remarks to Donald, "the performances were very real". Pippa and Michael get back to her house to have a cup of coffee. They accidentally collide under the mistletoe (how convenient!) and Michael wastes no time in finally kissing her. Pippa quickly moves away and says she doesn't want to talk about it. It's not the right time. While No Justice play in the Surf Club, neither Haydn nor Sophie are much in the mood for dancing. Sophie goes outside to catch some air and spots a preoccupied Haydn staring into the darkness. She tells him off for kissing her like that in the play. He says he didn't do it to get back at Blake and that she liked it as much as he did. Before long, they are kissing passionately again. Karen, who was hoping to get together with Haydn that night, comes across the pair. She sees them kissing and so does Sophie. Oops. Over coffee in Pippa's house, Michael tells her that he sometimes thinks there's something between them but the signals from Pippa are confused. He never knows if he has a chance or not. He is attracted to her and she admits she is too. He asks her does she want to be friends or would she like to be more than friends? Donald arrives into the Diner to collect Bobby but she's in a bad way. In agony, she collapses to the floor while Donald shouts at Matt to get the car and help him get her to the hospital. This was the last episode of 1990 Cast *Steven Matheson - Adam Willits *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons Guest Cast *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard - * Writer - Greg Haddrick * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 677 (28 Nov 1990) Next Ep Ep 679 (7 Jan 1991) Category:1990 episodes. Category:Season Finale Episodes